Chapter 35
Chapter 35 is the thirty-fifth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian starts her training with Ge Chen. He shows her the basics, then gives her a set of throwing knives called Sui Xi Bing Lin. It used to belong to a Hunter. In three days she achieves remarkable progress. Lilla in animal form spies on them, not understanding his attention he pays to her. Later they return to the Kai Lun Academy. Wu Sha and the rest of the students are shocked at the sight of her healed face and that she was with Ge Chen. She is informed by Ge Chen that he and Yue Jian will leave the Academy. Yue Jian gathers her things and puts on the bracelet she get from Min Xing Yan. Ge Chen is annoyed at the sight of it, and when they are about to be reached by other students, he suddenly drags her into a store room, and bites her, his anger has awoken his bloodlust. He causes pain to her and doesn't even stops when she is about to faint. Description The next day Yue Jian receives a set of throwing daggers - called Sui Xi Bing Lin. They are special weapons, few hours after using them they disappear and return to their owner. He instructs her to hide it in her invisible space. He also has to tell her what that spell is, since she doesn't know. After that, she starts practicing with the daggers and tries to hit the bull's-eye. On the second dayshe shows remarkable improvement - her hits are not that far from the center of the target. Ge Chen suggests her to try to fuse the power of Mei Yue Yin into it. On the third day she succeds, managing to hit the bull's-eye. Ge Chen even even compliments her, and Yue Jian chatters about that though she formerly practiced with a gun, she likes the throwing knives better. She inquires whether they are vampiric weapons. Ge Chen reveals that it was obtained from a Hunter who offended his Clan and ended up being killed for it. Yue Jian finds it strange how the fate works - they get it from a Hunter and now she has it. Unknown to them Lilla in the form of a small pink cat has spied on them. She doesn't understand why that girl iis so special that Ge Chem spends considerable amount of time with her. In a morning Ge Chen and Yue Jian arrive together to the Kai Lun Academy much to the shock of the students - they are both surprised that they were together and that Yue Jian's face is not bondaged anymore. When Wu Sha hears it she goes to Ge Chen and tries to pry information out of him, but she is given a cold shoulder. She is told only that he will leave the Academy with Yue Jian and his duties are hers. Ge Chen escorts Yue Jian to her room. She packs her things and takes on the bracelet that was gifted to her by Min Xing Yan. Ge Chen offers his help with her luggage but is turned down. He notices the bracelet, and finds it irritating, then orders her to throw it away. Yue Jian expresses her fondsness of it, and when Ge Chen hears that other girls are coming, he drags her into a store room. Yue Jian promised that he can drink her blood whenever he wants it, and after all the annoyance, he thirsts for blood. He fiercely bites her in anger, causing her pain and draws her blood, not stopping even when she is about to loose her consciousness. Fun facts In VtM the Gangrel Clan is know for their closeness to animals. They often take on shapes of animals, and because of this, they developed animal-like traits like tails, ears... They practice a Discipline that makes this possible, the Protean. Lilla s using a skill called Shape of the Beast: transform into a specific animal. Category:Chapter